


Labor of Love

by affectionateAvocado



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, HEA, Pregnancy, insults?, reylo prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado
Summary: Curious Cat Prompt: "Rey's various labor-induced insults she throws at Ben, the father-to-be, over the course of a long labor."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Labor of Love

The year is 2020, December. Rey and Ben live in Massachusetts and there is plenty of health care. Ben’s family (the influential Skywalker-Solos) have gotten them a private suite at a Massachusetts hospital while they wait for Rey to give birth. Rey is 2 weeks overdue, they do not know the sex of the baby. The water broke at 10 pm for no good reason, and now they are all trying really hard. (I don’t know how to give birth so here are the insults I’m sorry I think it’s worse than this). 

“I love you but Ben You did this to meeee. God you’re awful, my sweet prince. You long limbed nerfherder. Keep your Sith Holocron in your pants from now on. Your light saber can stay away. Your light saber… just throw it at somebody else…..”  
“You are the most self absorbed, innocent eyed, lovable, awful man.” “I am giving birth to your child… Omigod i hate this. AHHHHHHHH.”  
“Rey, rey just keep going please just keep going.”  
“AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
“ aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GAWWD”

Rose: “She’s here!” She caught the baby, did the ablutions, and handed the baby to Rey. 

Ben leaned over and said, “Ahhh she’s beautiful.” 

Rey, “What’s her name?” 

Ben, “Paige. Paige Skywalker Solo”. They all smiled and remembered their dear friend Paige Tico who had passed recently. Rose burst into tears doing the paperwork. 

Paige Skywalker Solo was born healthy with ten fingers and toes, a beautiful girl born at 8 am. They went home that afternoon from the hospital to their lovely piede-a-terre that was already all soft and nice for babies.  
Happily ever after.


End file.
